drippenfandomcom-20200214-history
IPreVizsla
iPreVizsla is a Mandalorian most known for starting Death Watch and revolutionizing the technology in the Mandalorian community. Then held the title of Mand'alor a couple of times. Also famous for starting the furry revolution of 20 BBY where we started an uprising against mandalorions using furries who yiffed all over them and took them over. He was most famously known as flint the fox. He dresses in light sky blue fox clothing and goes to furry places. He has been known to hold multiple roblox furry orgies. And sex clubs. iPreVizsla was notorious for being the biggest pp head on roblox in 2015. Famous quotes "Do you want to get shot in the mouth?"- 2015 "Quit staring me"- 2015 "Just jaster things" -2016 "If you don't stop staring at me i'm gonna shoot in you mouth"- 2015 "Fuck off, tom" -2016 "I'm not MALDING" -2019 "Seriously i'm just mad" -2019 "God i just like penis so fucking much"-2019 Biography iPreVizsla started his roblox career with an awful color palette consistent with mcdonalds backwash. Later he started a mandalorian group to become ultra cuck lord and fuck ladysatine(which was impossible because she was already poppin her puss to kyle corey a.k.a korogum) LadySlutine as she was deemed from there on out was resentful to korogum because he didn't want her nudes. The jaster age was the mando civil war in which jack claimed to be mand'alor. He ended it by stabbing jaster in the back and admin attack his group. When asked about in august 23rd 2019. He responded "No I didn't do it, I got someone to do it; And I denied involvement heavily". Also responded to the reporter asking the question and said fuck off tom. Jaster was then devastated. Then came the war of factions between jack and ben. Bjz2 commonly referred to as blowjobz2. Where ben was being a sissy bitch boy and kept trying to cyber fuck chloe over skype. His favorite anime is attack on titan which he absolutely loves. Jack is a total weeabo and has learned japanese through watching anime. His favorite show is star wars rebels. Jack absolutely loved the character design of sabine. He thought she was the best written character in the entire star wars franchise. She thought she had a pretty good ass and that was it. Next on we have the topic of destabilizing mand'alor. Death watch were known as terrorists to mand'alor till iPreVizsla held fachist rallies to unite the factions under one true leader. The master race. This is comparable to Hitler in his rise to power in germany in the 1930s. He became chancellor of mand'alor and then abolished the role and established mand'alor itself. Which he was the ultimate figure of society. He then went on to quit several times saying this is gay i'm done. And then came anyway. Notable For: Being a fag, being a dirty spawnpeeker, driving a dirty ricey revbox this part is for the true elite '' ''written by iprevizsla himself Goodnight cutie I love you so fucking much